


[Art] A Horrible Goose's New Nuclear Waste Repository Lair

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Expert Judgment on Markers to Deter Inadvertent Human Intrusion... - Sandia Labs, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Art] A Horrible Goose's New Nuclear Waste Repository Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
